


《爱情抗体》（二）

by yuetangji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuetangji/pseuds/yuetangji
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 2





	《爱情抗体》（二）

微张的红唇中间可以看见柔软的舌头，已经被酒精刺激得接近猩红。  
方誉闻感觉到小腹中蹿出了来的欲望。  
第一次在赵博包厢里看见他的时候，方誉闻就有了欲望。几乎一眼就能看穿那副寡淡打扮之下令人疯狂的身体，可他早就不是二十岁的毛头小子，看见一张洞就能干。而是那一张脸。丰润的下唇，色情地挤出了一条缝隙，左边的酒窝还害羞似的往白嫩的肉里面躲藏。  
方誉闻抱着醉成一滩水的庄睿就往主卧走，他可没打算占醉鬼的便宜，顶多亲两口酒窝解馋。  
刚刚放下人的时候，庄睿发出了几乎不可闻的喘息。  
方誉闻低头看着他，轻声询问：“我亲你了。”  
还没喘完最后一口气，庄睿的唇就被人堵住了。  
方誉闻满足品尝到了期盼已久的味道，他嘬着嘴巴里的两片甜肉，舌头伸进去搜刮剩余不多的酒气。直到怀里的人喘不过气来的时候，他才放开了嘴，歪头看着庄睿绯红的脸笑了一下，比想象中的还甜。随后去照顾左边脸颊上的那个小窝，对着这个甜甜的小洞，又舔又嘬，发出了色情的舔舐的声音。  
庄睿刚刚接受了对方大量的口水，还在不自主的吞咽，被亲得迷迷瞪瞪的。在方誉闻俯身亲第二次的时候，双手自然地缠上了他的脖子，醉酒中的庄睿以为久旱的自己跌入了清水泉眼。方誉闻吻着他的时候，发现了对方的热情，不再顾忌太多加深了这个潮湿的吻，并且觉得今晚自己不会太想放过这个小东西。  
方誉闻一边亲他一边脱他的衣服，从耳朵尖开始一路向下亲吻。这副身体如他所料，皮肤光滑有弹性，不像女人那么软，也没有男人那个粗糙硬质。全身有着薄薄的肌肉群，肩宽腿直，好摸而且耐操，而小腿弧度却看起来色情充满肉欲，形状优美，小腹平坦，看得见淡青色的血管，颜色干净的玉茎没有伏卧在草丛里，在方誉闻充满色情意味的亲吻和抚摸下有了抬头的趋势，双乳的樱红两点位于乳基中央，已经被吸地湿淋淋的。庄睿的呼吸已经一塌糊涂，湿发贴在额前，一副任人操干的媚样。  
方誉闻将他的腿打开，附身继续耕耘，双手抄起庄睿的屁股色情地挤压着，中间那个隐秘的洞穴被外力牵扯出不同的形状，渗出了一丝玉液。方誉闻已经硬到不能再硬了，粗大的阴茎一刻不停地顶弄着庄睿的会阴处，前端饱满的龟头已经红若熟李，冒着水儿，将身下人的那处顶得汁水淋淋，很快床单湿了一大片。庄睿紧闭着眼睛，全身都很热，尤其是后面在不停地冒热水，他无意识地大口喘着气，想让握着他屁股的手再用点力气，能止住某处流淌的水。  
冰凉的润滑液随着方誉闻的手指进入庄睿身体的时候，过程异常顺利，插入第二跟手指的时候，庄睿的小家伙已经高兴地紧贴着他的小腹，方誉闻奖励似的亲了一口他的嘴角。  
“宝贝，好乖了。”  
说着放入了第三根手指，开始缓慢模拟性交的动作。两人此时都已经是满身大汗，房间中庄睿无意识的呻吟和方誉闻沉闷的喘气，预告着一场激烈的性事。  
方誉闻扶着肉棒进去的时候，浓眉上集聚的汗液滴在在庄睿胸前的红樱上，几乎是刚刚进了一个头部，方誉闻就舒爽地闷哼了一声。高热的甬道迫不及待地吞咽着外来的巨物。被湿热的软肉包裹的快感强烈地冲刷着方誉闻的神经。  
实在是太他妈的爽了。  
庄睿在大力的亲吻跟手指钻入洞穴的时候就有了意识，阴茎当然不比手指，几乎是插进来的同时，庄睿醒了。  
一瞬间被巨物填满的痛刺激得他太阳穴突突直跳。而全身一点力气都没有了，疼痛的感觉只持续了几秒，庄睿反应到自己被男人贯穿的事实，生理性的眼泪跟后穴麻涨的快感同时来到。他难耐地动了动下身，发出了声音，  
“嗯啊……你……额……”  
后穴里的硬物又涨大了几分，身下的青年已经睁开了眼睛，一汪清泉似的黑白眼珠水汽更重了，情欲挂在眼角，沁满了细小的汗珠。他看着头顶上方的男人，似乎认出了是谁。  
“我看见你的第一眼就想这么干你了。”方誉闻舔了一口庄睿的锁骨。  
”穿得跟一个性冷淡似的，屁股那么翘，外套不扣上，衬衫领子开那么低是想勾引谁？”  
方誉闻艰难地在狭窄的甬道里抽插，循序渐进，由慢而快，庄睿双腿大张，雪白的臀缝中间一根黑紫色的巨物在不断进出。粗大的肉刃破开娇弱的肠道，一寸一寸挤开肠腔中的玉液浆，可怕的快感从两人连接处开始蔓延。每一下都进的很深，饱满的阴囊打在庄睿的臀肉上，感受到男人想要把那根东西跟自己的后穴紧密相连的可怕力量。  
“扑哧扑哧……”  
“咕隆咕隆……”  
庄睿听到了这些羞人的声音，晃动着脑袋，一张红润的嘴唇在方誉闻面前翕张，男人俯身亲吻他的时候，后腔随即涌出了大片欲液，随着男人的律动滑落在股间，酥酥麻麻的胀痛从后穴积聚，蔓延至小腹，庄睿玉茎的铃口细细地冒水。  
“咿…啊…”庄睿不知道为什么会这么舒服，开始发出猫似的甜腻的音调，方誉闻的抽插越来越狠，黑紫色的性器把初次开苞的小穴撑到了极致，  
“…啊…出去…”  
方誉闻：“不想尝尝被我操射的滋味吗？”说着啵了一口庄睿的酒窝，把舌尖伸进温暖的小窝里，模仿着身下激烈的运动，庄睿细细地颤栗着。  
“真甜，第一眼看到你我就想干你的酒窝了，白衬衫那么平整地塞进裤子里干嘛？全包厢里的男人都想干你的两个小洞。”吻了吻身下满脸潮红的青年。  
随即一个深顶，性器进入到一个可怕的程度，无情地碾过那个脆弱的点，庄睿发出一声变调的呻吟，那个点简直碰都不能碰，一碰就开始全身颤栗，方誉闻把他抱更紧，性器抵着那个脆弱的肉点开始猛烈进攻，庄睿脑袋里一片空白，电流似的快感伴随着股间的水声随着骨髓直拍大脑，庄睿的屁股扭动着想摆脱灭顶的快感，但除了把方誉闻粗长紫黑的性器夹更紧之外都是徒劳，最后只剩急促的气音反抗男人的进攻，一张脸被泪水和汗水打了个透湿。  
方誉闻忍着被他夹射的冲动，加快速度往那个点冲刺，庄睿的点在很深的里面，尺寸不够可观够不着这个可爱的肉点。  
他把庄睿两条坚实光滑的腿驾到自己的肩膀上，托住他的后腰开始了最后的冲刺，白皙光滑的小腿因为快感绷地笔直，一双莹白的玉足无力地踩在男人后背，双腿随着男人的一次次顶入而晃动，足背也因为密集的快感而绷直了。  
男人感受到身下青年难以抑制地抓住他的手臂，双眼比之前涣散得更加厉害，方誉闻知道他快要到了，施虐般地不去帮他抚慰前端，任由那管玉茎翕张铃口吐水，把他腹肌涂抹得一塌糊涂。  
很快，高潮如期而至，攀上高潮的顶端时，庄睿仿佛失去的意识了一样，只有后穴里涌出的大量爱液在扑哧往外淌，整个人脱力了一般，随便方誉闻怎么摆弄。  
不知道一晚上射了多少次，庄睿做到后面精液都射不出了，淅淅沥沥地流出一些透明的精水。方誉闻的射精持续了好几分钟，庄睿早就被做晕了过去，身体因为高潮后的痉挛还在无意识地颤栗，小腹微微鼓胀。方誉闻把人满足地搂在怀里，嘴角仿佛含着无限的喜悦。  
把人抱进浴室细致地清理干净之后，仿佛一对多年的爱侣，天还未亮，庄睿靠在方誉闻胸口，两人一起坠入黑甜之中。


End file.
